une arrivée surprise
by jolimar
Summary: Hotch et Prentiss sont marié et attendent un heureux événement.


Une arrivée surprise.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la chaîne CBS.

Emily se trouve au bureau où elle travaille sur ses dossiers. Eh oui même enceinte, elle continu à travailler. Ce qui n'est pas au goût de Hotch qui préférai qu'elle se repose avant la naissance de leur enfant prévu pour dans seulement quelques jours. Mais Emily est têtu comme une mule et a décidé de travailler jusqu'à l'accouchement. Aujourd'hui, elle se trouve donc au bureau à travailler sur les dossiers comme d'habitude puisqu'il n' y a aucune enquête en cours. Elle se masse le ventre car depuis quelques heures, elle ressent de petites douleurs au bas du ventre tout en regardant Morgan et Reid se chamaillait. JJ arrive à ce moment là :

vous n'avez pas fini les garçon. Remettez vous au travail avant que Hotch s'énerve surtout qu'en se moment il est pas d'humeur.

On se demande bien la faute à qui répondis Morgan en regardant Emily.

C'est bon je suis enceinte pas en sucre, ça il devrait le comprendre s'énerva Emily.

Eh, du calme je disait pour rigolé. On sait comme tu es, une vrai tête de mule.

En guise de réponse Emily lui tire la langue. Tout en se levant :

où va tu demande Reid ?

Au petit coin répondis celle-ci.

Encore mais tu y es allé il y a même pas 5 minutes ?

Je te ferai remarqué que je suis enceinte et qu'il y en un qui prend ma vessie pour un ballon dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sorti des toilettes une violente douleur la fit plier en deux. Elle senti un liquide chaud coulé le long de ses jambes. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Elle voulu sortie des toilettes pour aller prévenir Hotch que le bébé arrivait mais une autre contraction l'empêcha d'avancer et la fit gémir. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en reprenant se respiration et en attendant que la contraction passe. Pendant ce temps, les gars ne voyant pas Emily revenir commencé à l'inquiété.

elle en met du temps pour revenir des toilette dit Reid à Morgan.

Tu as raison répondit celui-ci. Il interpella JJ qui venait sortir du bureau de Hotch qui a été faire signer des papiers. Tu n'aurait pas vu Emily, elle n'est toujours pas revenu.

Je vais aller voir si tous va bien dit-elle en posant les dossiers sur le bureau de Hotch.

JJ se dirigea vers les toilettes quand elle entendit gémir, elle pressa le pas. Elle trouva Emily appuyer contre le mur qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration après avoir eu une autre contraction.

oh mon dieu Emily. Sa va.

Pas vraiment. J'ai perdu les eaux et les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes.

À quel fréquence ?demanda -t elle .

Je sais pas, toutes les … mais elle ne put finir sa phrase une contraction la pris.

Ok, je vais prévenir Hotch et les garçons. Ou plutôt les garçons et après Hotch cela évitera qu'il panique. Cela fit sourire Emily qui pensa à la réaction à la réaction de Hotch quand il apprendrait que le travail avait commencé. Morgan, tu peut venir Emily a perdu les eaux j'ai besoin de toi pour l'a transporté demande à Reid de prévenir Rossi pour qu'il puisse géré Hotch. Ok à toute suite. En s'adressant à Emily, respire calmement la douleur va passer alors qu'une autre contraction la plié de douleur et qu'elle se tenait le ventre.

A ce moment là, Morgan arriva. Il avait du courir puisqu'il était en sueur.

eh ma belle, on dirait qu'il y a un qui veut sortir lui dit-il tout en l'aidant à se relever avec l'aide de JJ. Reid a appelé une ambulance qui devrai pas tarder à arriver.

Ok on l'emmène dans le bureau de Hotch.

Pendant ce temps, Rossi averti Hotch de la situation.

pardon dit celui-ci croyant n'avoir pas compris ce que disait Rossi.

Emily a perdu les eaux. Reid a appelé une ambulance elle devrait bientôt arrivait.

Où est-elle demanda celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enclos des profiler ne la voyant pas.

Elle était au toilette. JJ vient de nous prévenir. Morgan est allé un coup de main pour qu'on l'amène au bureau. Mais Hotch n'écoutait plus ce que disait Rossi. Il parti rejoindre Emily.

Ils les trouva dans les couloirs. JJ laissa sa place à Hotch qui soutenait Emily.

Ma puce sa va.

Super bien répondit Emily dans un gémissement.

Les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses. Emily a de plus en plus du mal à marcher à cause de la douleur voyant cela. Hotch l'attrapa dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son bureau. Il l' a posa sur le canapé.

Sa va allé, l'ambulance est bientôt là ma puce.

Aaron, je ne crois pas... que l'ambulance va arriver à temps répondit celle ci avec difficultés puisqu'une contraction plus douloureuse que les autres la fit pousser un cri de douleur, Ah.

JJ amena des couverture et demanda à un des garçon d'aller chercher de l'eau. Quand à Hotch commençait à paniquer intérieurement ne voulant pas monter son inquiétude à Emily. JJ étendit une couverture sue les jambes d'Émily et décida de lui enlever son pantalon afin de voir où elle en était.

bon ok répondit celle-ci. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a un qui est pressé de sortir.

Pardon demanda Hotch sans comprendre.

Je vois la tête répondit JJ. Emily va falloir que tu pousse à la prochaine contraction. Celle -ci fit un hochement de la tête et poussa lorsqu'une contraction se fit sentir.

Hotch s'installa derrière Emily pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise tout en lui tenant la main.

c'est bien ma puce pousse dit-il pour l'encourager.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah …

c'est bien la tête arrive continu à pousser dit JJ.

Aaaaaaaaaaah , oh putain sa fait mal cria Emily tout en poussant. Une fois la contraction fini, elle s'appuya sur Hotch pour reprendre son souffle et ce dernier soufflant des mots doux à son oreilles. Mais cela fut de cour durée car une autre contraction arriva et elle du se remettre à pousser Aaaaaaaaaaaah.

C'est bien continu comme ça tu y es presque. La tête est presque dehors dit JJ en attrapant une couverture. C'est bon la tête est sorti mais il va falloir qu tu pousse encore une fois pour dégager les épaules.

Sa va aller ma puce dit Hotch en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Dans pas longtemps notre bébé sera là dit-il à Emily.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah .

Vas y pousse Emily fit JJ.

Aaaaaaaaah et là les pleurs du nouveau né se fit entendre.

Oh mon dieu ! Elle est magnifique fit JJ en déposant le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère.

C'est une fille fit Emily ému tous en regardant Hotch.

Je t'aime fit Hotch en embrassant emily.

A ce moment l'ambulance arriva et Emily fut amener à l'hôpital.

2 heures plus tard, toute l'équipe ainsi que Jack accompagné de Jessica qui a du aller le chercher à l'école à cause de l'arrivée imprévue de sa sœurs se retrouva dans la chambre de la jeune maman. Jack était super content d'avoir une sœur.

alors comment s'appelle ce bout chou ?demanda Rossi.

Je vous présente Jade Jennifer Hotchner dit Emily.

Jennifer en honneur à celle que la fait venir au monde dit-il en regardant JJ.

Merci répondit celle-ci les larmes aux yeux.

Est ce que tu accepterait d'être sa marraine?questionna Emily.

Avec plaisir répondit celle-ci.

Dave accepterait tu d'être son parrain demanda Hotch.

Bien sur répondit celui-ci tous aussi ému que JJ.

Voici une journée bien rempli pour nos héros.


End file.
